(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable 1,2-dioxetanes and compositions which can be triggered by chemical reagents, including enzymes, to generate chemiluminescence. The dioxetanes contain more than one ionizable group which are part of an alkoxy substituent. Compositions used in the practice of the invention contain a stable dioxetane as described above, a cationic surfactant and optionally a fluorescer which enhance the amount of chemiluminescence which is produced. Dioxetanes and enhanced compositions of the present invention are useful in methods for generating light (chemiluminescence) and in methods of analysis for detecting the presence or amount of an analyte. Importantly, the ionizable groups afford a more water soluble dioxetane and solve an unexpected chemical carryover problem in capsule chemistry analytical systems.
(2) Description of Related Art
a. Enzymatically Triggerable Dioxetanes
The first examples of enzymatic triggering of dioxetanes are described in a U.S. patent application (A. P. Schaap, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 887,139) and a series of papers (A. P. Schaap, R. S. Handley, and B. P. Giri, Tetrahedron Lett., 935 (1987); A. P. Schaap, M. D. Sandison, and R. S. Handley, Tetrahedron Lett., 1159 (1987) and A. P. Schaap, Photochem. Photobiol., 47S, 50S (1988)). The highly stable adamantyl-substituted dioxetanes bearing a protected aryloxide substituent are triggered to decompose with emission of light by the action of both an enzyme and aqueous buffer to give a strongly electron-donating aryloxide anion which dramatically increases the rate of decomposition of the dioxetane. As a result, chemiluminescence is emitted at intensities several orders of magnitude above that resulting from slow thermal decomposition of the protected form of the dioxetane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,339 to Schaap discloses enzymatically triggerable dioxetanes with covalently linked fluorescer groups decomposition of which results in enhanced chemiluminescence via energy transfer to the fluorescer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,960 and 5,220,005 and a PCT application (WO88/00695) to Bronstein disclose triggerable dioxetanes bearing substituted adamantyl groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,707 to Edwards discloses phosphate-substituted dioxetanes. A PCT application (WO94/26726) to Bronstein discloses adamantyl dioxetanes bearing a phenyl or naphthyl group substituted at a non-conjugated position with an enzyme labile OX group and with an additional group on the aryl ring.
Other triggerable dioxetanes are disclosed in a PCT application (WO94/10258) to Wang. The dioxetanes disclosed in Wang contain an alkoxy group which may be mono-substituted and a substituted phenyl-OX group wherein one or more non-hydrogen groups are present on the benzene ring substituent in addition to the triggerable OX group.
Dioxetanes disclosed in all of the foregoing publications generate a light-emitting carbonyl compound comprising an alkyl ester of an aromatic carboxylic acid, typically the methyl ester of a hydroxybenzoic or hydroxynaphthoic acid or else a hydroxyaryl ketone.
b. Surfactant Enhancement of Chemiluminescence from Triggerable Dioxetanes
Enhancement of chemiluminescence from the enzyme-triggered decomposition of a stable 1,2-dioxetane in the presence of water-soluble substances including an ammonium surfactant and a fluorescer has been reported (A. P. Schaap, H. Akhavan and L. J. Romano, Clin. Chem., 35(9), 1863 (1989)). Fluorescent micelles consisting of cetyltrimethylammonium bromide (CTAB) and 5-(N-tetradecanoyl)amino-fluorescein capture the intermediate hydroxy-substituted dioxetane and lead to a 400-fold increase in the chemiluminescence quantum yield by virtue of an efficient transfer of energy from the anionic form of the excited state ester to the fluorescein compound within the hydrophobic environment of the micelle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,182 and 5,004,565 to Schaap describe additional examples of enhancement of chemiluminescence from chemical and enzymatic triggering of stable dioxetanes in the presence of micelles formed by the quaternary ammonium surfactant CTAB. Fluorescent micelles also enhance light emission from the base-triggered decomposition of hydroxy- and acetoxy-substituted dioxetanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,772 to Voyta discloses enhancement of enzymatically generated chemiluminescence from 1,2-dioxetanes in the presence of polymers with pendant quaternary ammonium groups alone or admixed with fluorescein. Other substances reported to enhance chemiluminescence include globular proteins such as bovine albumin and quaternary ammonium surfactants. Other cationic polymer compounds were marginally effective as chemiluminescence enhancers; nonionic polymeric compounds were generally ineffective and an anionic polymer significantly decreased light emission. A PCT application (WO 94/21821) to Bronstein describes the use of mixtures of the aforementioned polymeric quaternary ammonium surfactant enhancers with enhancement additives.
The enhancement and catalysis of a non-triggerable dioxetane by pyranine in the presence of CTAB is described (Martin Josso, Ph.D. Thesis, Wayne State University (1992), Diss. Abs. Int., Vol. 53, No. 12B, p. 6305).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,469 to Akhavan-Tafti discloses enhancement of enzymatically generated chemiluminescence from 1,2-dioxetanes in the presence of polymeric quaternary phosphonium salts optionally substituted with fluorescent energy acceptors.
European Patent Application Serial No. 94108100.2 discloses enhancement of enzymatically generated chemiluminescence from 1,2-dioxetanes in the presence of dicationic phosphonium salts. No documents disclose the combination of an anionic fluorescer and a dicationic enhancer for enhancing chemiluminescence from a triggerable dioxetane. No example of enhancement of substituted dioxetanes of the type of the present invention has been reported.
c. Triggerable Dioxetanes with Improved Water Solubility
The enzymatically triggerable dioxetanes are now undergoing widespread use as substrates for marker enzymes in numerous applications including immunoassays, gene expression studies, Western blotting, Southern blotting, DNA sequencing and the identification of nucleic acid segments in infectious agents. Despite the growing use of these compounds, there are limitations to there use in some assay methods. Triggerable dioxetanes which are more water-soluble are desirable. As shown in the structures below, it is especially desirable that the hydroxy dioxetane formed by the dephosphorylation of a phosphate dioxetane by alkaline phosphatase remain highly soluble in water and buffered solutions and in compositions containing chemiluminescence enhancing substances. Such dioxetanes and compositions are of importance in certain solution assay methods for detecting hydrolytic enzymes or conjugates of hydrolytic enzymes. ##STR1##
As further background of the present invention and as more fully explained in the examples below, it has been found that use of conventional chemiluminescent dioxetane reagents in assays performed on automated instrumentation based on the principles of capsule chemistry analysis results in carryover of reagent from one fluid segment to another, resulting in potentially inaccurate measurements, erroneous results, and imprecision due to non-reproducibility. Capsule chemistry analysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,497, which is fully incorporated by reference herein. It has been postulated that, among other possible means for overcoming the carryover problem, improved water solubility of the hydroxy dioxetane, in particular, might eliminate or minimize carryover of this luminescent reaction intermediate into adjacent fluid segments of a capsule chemistry analysis system.
Dioxetane compounds in commercial use do not incorporate any solubilizing groups which are appended to an alkoxy group. As such, these dioxetanes are unsuitable for use in assay methods requiring zero carryover. A suggestion of incorporating a solubilizing group into a dioxetane has been made (U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,005). A dioxetane with a carboxyl group substituted on an adamantyl substituent is claimed, however, the preparation of such a dioxetane is not described. Significantly, there is no disclosure of what effect the addition of a carboxyl group had, if any, on solubility and other properties of the dioxetane. There is no teaching in the art of how many solubilizing groups are required or what particular advantage might be conferred. Use of solubilizing groups which interfere with the removal of the protecting group which initiates light emission or which otherwise interfere with light production would be of no value. Solubilizing groups which would be removed during the luminescent reaction likewise would not be useful.
The present invention demonstrates surprisingly, that incorporation of one solubilizing group is insufficient to eliminate the carryover problem associated with the hydroxy dioxetane produced by dephosphorylation of a phosphate dioxetane. Phosphate dioxetanes whose hydroxy dioxetane product remains highly water soluble are provided herein to solve this problem. Further, enhanced compositions containing such phosphate dioxetanes are provided which produce efficient chemiluminescence when reacted with a triggering agent in an assay.